Georges Batroc
|DOB = May 19, 1981 |gender = Male |affiliation = French Foreign Legion (formerly) (formerly) |title = (formerly) |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier |comic = Captain America: Civil War Prelude |actor = Georges St-Pierre |status = In Custody}} Georges Batroc is an infamous mercenary and pirate who used his skills to become one of the world's most wanted men. He was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. after an encounter with Captain America during the Hijacking and Retaking of the Lemurian Star where he had been set up by Nick Fury. Biography Mercenary Work S.H.I.E.L.D. Target Georges Batroc was born on May 19, 1981, in Marseille, France. Eventually, he joined the French Foreign Legion, attained the rank of Adjudant (Master Sergeant), and moved to Algeria. After leaving the French Foreign Legion, he became an agent of the Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure's Action Division. Before he was demobilized, he had credited with 36 kill missions. file]] Batroc later became a freelance mercenary, pirate, and terrorist for hire. He had committed a spree of sixty-two linked crimes; as such, he was wanted by several international law enforcement, defense, and intelligence agencies, including the FBI, British Armed Forces and . Interpol was hunting him as well, and they assigned him a Red Notice, hoping to arrest him as soon as possible. Because of his skill and training, he gained a reputation for causing maximum casualties during his operations.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Hijacking of the Lemurian Star Encounter with Captain America ]] In 2014, Batroc was paid by Nick Fury to lead a team of 25 pirates to hijack and attempt to ransom the Lemurian Star. Using a team of highly trained pirates, Batroc took over the whole ship, kidnapping all the crew and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents onboard, including Jasper Sitwell. He then demanded a ransom of a billion and a half dollars for the safe release of the ship and its hostages. Batroc took the Captain's seat on the ship and awaited news on his payment; when it seemed to be late, he ordered Ferdinand Lopez to prepare to leave as soon as all of the hostages had been rescued. ]] S.H.I.E.L.D. sent in STRIKE, Captain America, and Black Widow to stop him. Once Captain America and the rest of the team had knocked out almost all of his pirates, Batroc was able to dodge out of the way of Captain America's Shield; he then attempted to escape. Batroc ambushed Captain America. The pair had a brief fight before Batroc challenged the Captain to fight him without the use of his shield; Rogers accepted the challenge and they began to fight. ]] Batroc was overpowered and eventually defeated by Captain America after a prolonged fight, being dazed from a kick to the head before being thrown through a door and punched in the face, finally knocking him unconscious. Batroc soon regained consciousness and saw Captain America arguing with Black Widow about their mission plans. Batroc ran for the door and threw a grenade at his enemies in an attempt to kill them and escaped the ship. Captain America was able to deflect the grenade in time for him and Widow to survive the explosion, but he was unable to recapture Batroc who managed to get off the ship and escape before he could recover. Arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents]] Although Betroc was able to get to a safe house where he intended to hide, he was found and arrested in Algiers by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and was interrogated about the events on the Lemurian Star. The live footage of Batroc's interrogation was shown to Captain America by Alexander Pierce while they discussed the Attack on Nick Fury and Batroc's relationship with Nick Fury. Personality Georges Batroc is a mercenary willing to kill for money. He follows orders and is authoritative to his subordinates but he doesn't like to be kept waiting and is bloodthirsty. Batroc is known for his maximum casualties and revels in the challenge of combat. Abilities *'Master Acrobat': Batroc is an excellent acrobat, performing multiple complex acrobatic maneuvers during his fight against Captain America. *'Master Martial Artist': Batroc is a formidable combatant, being able to hold his own against Captain America. Batroc employs a mixed martial art of Muay Thai, Karate, Kickboxing, Savate, and gymnastics. However, he was unable to defeat Rogers as easily as he thought and was forced to escape. *'Master Assassin': Due to his service in the military, Batroc became a skilled assassin. Before Batroc was demobilized he was credited with 36 kill missions. After becoming a mercenary he garnered a reputation for maximum casualties. *'Expert Tactican': Batroc is an expert in strategy and tactics. He took over the Lemurian Star with his crew. He could come up with quick methods of escape such as when he escaped from Captain America and Black Widow. Relationships Allies *Nick Fury - Employer *Ferdinand Lopez - Subordinate *Gerald Durand - Subordinate Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alexander Pierce † **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **STRIKE ***Brock Rumlow † ***Jack Rollins **Jasper Sitwell † - Former Hostage Trivia *In the comics, Batroc is better known as Batroc the Leaper, whose portrayals have varied quite discernibly from being a formidable unarmed combatant able to meet Captain America on an equal footing to a comic relief figure with an exaggerated French accent and literal mustache-twirling. *Batroc is 6'1" tall. *Batroc's date of birth is Georges St-Pierre's actual birthdate. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Criminals